Got Dessert?
by IceDragonMist
Summary: Nao is fed up with Natsuki's ignoring her. All she's paying attention to is a new Video Game. Nao tells Natsuki she is going to have a little something before heading off to bed...little did Natsuki know that little something would be her. NATxNAO MRATING


**_Clamier: I own this story!_**

**_Disclamier: I do not own anything of Mai-Hime!_**

**_CopyRight 2011 By IceDragonMist!_**

* * *

><p>"Natsukiiiii! Come on! You promised you'd hang with me tonight." Nao whined as she hung all over her girlfriends back.<p>

"I-I know Nao, but I just gotta beat this guy and then—YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Natsuki flung back her arms, knocking Nao to the floor.

"Damn you Natsuki Kuga!"

"Uh-what? Oh sorry, Nao. Hehe." Natsuki saw Nao lying on the floor behind her. She rubbed the back of her head as she apologized. She reached her hand out to help Nao, but Nao just smacked it away.

"Don't touch me. Just keep playing that stupid video game of yours. I'm going to get some dessert and then I'M GOING TO BED! ALONE!"

"Oh! Whatever you're getting bring me one too please!" With that response knowing her girlfriend wasn't listing, Nao picked up the television remote from the floor and threw it at Natsuki. It hit her square on the side of her head.

"OUCH! What the hell Nao!"

"HMPH!" Nao huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"All she does is play that stupid video game now. She won't even pay attention to me… (Sighs) I can't even remember the last time she held me in her arms…" Nao put her arms around herself, thinking of the last time her and Natsuki were intimate. She shook herself out of it though.

"Stupid, Kuga. Making me go soft, I'll show her!" Nao went to the fridge and opened the freezer door. She reached in and grabbed a Popsicle. Nao giggled as she closed the freezer door and strolled back into the living where Natsuki was still playing her video game.

"Yeah! Got 'em! Who else wants some!"

"Kuga… you're an idiot."

"Huh? Oh hey did you get me one too?"

"Get you what?"

"Um… whatever it is you're eating. OH COME ON THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Natsuki smashed on the button of the controller. Nao couldn't help but shake her head with dismay at the childish behavior of her girlfriend. Nao walked over in front of Natsuki blocking the T.V.

"Hey Nao. Get out of the way. I can't see." Natsuki said dodging her head from left to right of Nao's legs. She even ducked her head down between them if only to get a glimpse of the T.V. Nao put her foot on Natsuki's shoulder, applying enough pressure to force the older girl to the floor.

"OOFH! Hey Nao what are you—! (Gulp) Natsuki halted her words as she gawked at the figure that stood over her.

"What is it Natsuki?" Nao bat her eyelashes as she sucked on the Popsicle she held in her hand. Natsuki gulped another time watching as Nao's tongue curved around the Popsicle, from side to side and even to the tip of it.

"Tch! DON'T DO THAT! That's—! Grrr! That's not fair Nao."

"What do you mean Natsuki?" Nao said just before sliding the frozen treat in her mouth. Nao slowly slid it in and out of her warm mouth, her lips hugging the length of the Popsicle. Unintentionally Natsuki began licking her own lips. Nao veered her eyes to catch what Natsuki was doing; she smiled and took the frozen pop out of her mouth.

"What's wrong? Do you want some?" Natsuki gradually nodded her head up and down. Nao moved her foot off of her girlfriend's shoulder. She lowered herself on top of Natsuki, straddling her hips. Nao teased her by waving the frozen pop back and forth in her face.

"You really want this?"

"Yeah I do." Natsuki quickly replied. She sat up, supporting her herself up with her forearms.

"What about your game?" Nao playfully said. Natsuki shook her head taking the Popsicle out of her hand. She leaned in more closely to Nao, their noses almost grazing each other.

"The game could wait… I want this instead." Natsuki stuck her tongue out, licking the outskirts of Nao's lips. She glided her tongue side to side licking upwards and downwards of her girlfriends top and bottom lip. Nao grabbed onto the collar of Natsuki's t-shirt pulling her even more closely, and to help keep her balance. Natsuki halted her tongue attack for a moment and gazed into Nao's olive green eyes.

"They taste so sweet. Sweeter than I remember… it's so good." Natsuki hushed before using her tongue again. She moved her tongue between Nao's lips, slowly parting them. Nao happily greeted her girlfriend's probing tongue. She pulled her tongue out of Nao's mouth and placed the Popsicle between them.

Natsuki started licking underneath it moving her tongue softly from side to side, Nao followed suit gliding her own tongue back and forth matching Natsuki's speed.  
>Every few seconds their warm tongues would come into contact and as they did they both moaned by the slightest touch. Natsuki moved the Popsicle away letting their tongues meet fully, after twirling and sucking on each other's tongues their eyes finally met. They stopped their tongue dual and smiled.<p>

"Natsuki…" Nao whispered and went in and flicked her tongue on the older girl's lips.

"I want to do more than just play around. You know what I mean?"

"Hehe, I think so. Do you wanna stay here or move to the bedroom?"

"Let's be adventurous, let's do it right here." Nao grabbed the frozen treat out of Natsuki's hand and then shoved it in her mouth and pushed Natsuki back down on the floor. Nao grabbed the hem of Natsuki's shirt and lifted it up, pushing it up to her breasts. She caressed her girlfriend's smooth, soft, fair skin. She bent down planting kisses over Natsuki's abdomen. Nao could hear Natsuki giggle from her throat, Natsuki bit off a chunk of the Popsicle and quickly sat up attaching her lips to Nao's, shoving the chunk into her mouth.  
>Natsuki then proceed in taking off Nao's shirt. Once she was able to lift it up, over, and off of the younger woman she went to go kiss around the exposed skin of her chest. Nao put her arms around Natsuki as she shrived from the coldness of her lips. She kissed and licked her collar bone and then headed downward leaving a trail of kisses between her breasts.<p>

"Hmmm Natsuki… your lips are so cold."

"Heh. You think that's cold?" Natsuki playfully said. She swiftly put her free hand on Nao's bra, and started to unclasp it. She got the bra off rather quickly, and once off she exposed Nao's perky breasts and (already) hardened pink nipples. Natsuki raised the frozen pop up to one of Nao's nipples, she squealed as she felt the coolness coming off the pop. Natsuki rubbed the frozen treat against her girlfriend's nipple, tracing the outline of Nao's nipple with the pop.

"Your nipple looks like it got harder." Natsuki said slyly.

"Th-that's because of—ahh! What you're doing!"

"You mean this?" Natsuki pulled the pop away and attached her lips on Nao's nipple and started sucking on it.

"Ahh! Natsuki… that feels so good." Natsuki chuckled as she circled her tongue around the harden nipple. She went back to sucking on it alternating between each breast biting and tugging at the harden buds. At the same time as Natsuki was giving attention to her breasts. She placed her hands firmly on Natsuki's shoulders using her as a crutch to hoist herself up. She spread her legs and lowered herself back down over Natsuki's leg. Nao pushed back a little placing herself on Natsuki's knee, where she began rocking her hips in a slow steady motion.

"Ahh! Natsuki… hmmm Natsuki! AH!" Her breathing became labored as she took up more speed, grinding harder and faster over Natsuki's knee. A devilish smile crept onto Natsuki's lips as she put the frozen pop into Nao's mouth. Nao began sucking on the pop as Natsuki pulled it in and out, she placed her hand on Nao's right breast and squeezed it every so often, and as she did she went back to sucking on her nipple.

"My, you're very naughty. I could feel how wet you are." Natsuki said softly through clenched teeth. She pulled on Nao's nipple before releasing it. Nao whimpered as she felt her nub being snapped back into place. Natsuki took the pop (what was left of it) out of Nao's mouth and ran it down the middle of her chest all the way to her navel. Nao's stomach contracted from the coldness of the Popsicle.

"Hey… lean back a little bit." Natsuki whispered; placing her hand in the middle of Nao's back. Nao nodded and did exactly what her older girlfriend told her to. Natsuki smirked and lowered her head. She stuck her tongue out and licked up the length of Nao's body, licking away the thin icy line she had made with the Popsicle. The slight heat that came off Natsuki's tongue; gave her goose bumps and made her shake with anticipation.

"Uhhh… Natsuki… please… no more teasing…" Nao breathed out shallowly, begging for Natsuki to take her.

"Okay, okay. At least you asked nicely." Natsuki hurryingly spoke as she shifted herself capturing Nao's quivering lips. She brought Nao to the floor and laid flat on top of her, she rolled her knee against Nao's private area. The red-head yelled out with pleasure and gripped on tightly to Natsuki's shirt, digging her nails through it.  
>Natsuki bit down on her girlfriend's sensitive neck, licking and sucking at her flesh. She left a trail of kisses from the neck down to Nao's stomach. Once she got to her navel, she licked the small opening and encircled it, passing her tongue over it every few seconds.<p>

"Hmm, Natsuki… that tickles."

"Sorry. I forget you're very ticklish."

"Uhh… no you didn't! You big tease."

"Heh. Maybe I' am." Natsuki raised herself back up over Nao giving her a quick kiss before heading back down. She ran her hands down over Nao's breast down to her stomach and lastly to her legs. She caressed them simultaneously, groping her thighs and even planting kisses on them. Natsuki grabbed the end of Nao's skirt, hiking it up, and then she reached for her underwear. She clapped onto the edge and slowly peeled off her underwear, pulling them all the way off. She put her hand over Nao's private place and gently started stroking her vaginal lips.

"Uhh! Natsuki!" Nao gripped onto the hem of her skirt as Natsuki continued her ministrations. She parted the vaginal lips exposing the tiny mound of flesh. She began stroking it and blew on it making it become hard, the little nub had turned beat red from all the attention it was receiving.  
>Natsuki quickly attached her lips to the beating nub, sucking on it roughly. Nao whimpered and thrust about, banging her fist lightly on the carpeted floor below. Natsuki ignored the crying pleas of her girlfriend and kept applying more pressure with her lips. Nao kept crying out with pleasure, she bit her lower lip to the point of nearly drawing blood. Nao's juices were overflowing as they seeped out of her wet entrance; Natsuki halted her attack on the swollen bud and lapped up the overwhelming juices that escaped out of Nao.<p>

Natsuki pushed her tongue deep inside Nao's moist crevice, using the tip of her tongue to lick around the edges inside. Nao used one hand and started to massage her own breast and used the other hand pulling on Natsuki's hair. After a few short minutes of Natsuki's cruel tongue attack and Nao's crying out in pleasure, she took her tongue out of Nao's hole with a few droplets spilling out of her.

"Ahhh… Natsuki!"

"Hm? You didn't cum yet did you?"

"No… I was about to though."

"Good." Natsuki sounded pleasant smiling all the while. Before taking the little piece of frozen flavored ice left from the Popsicle, she stuck two fingers inside Nao's gapping wet hole. They slid in easily as she pushed them all the way in to the base of her knuckles. Nao began bucking her hips, which Natsuki knew was a sign that she was about to near the end. But before she could Natsuki pulled out her two slender fingers. She reached her hand up and stuck her fingers inside Nao's mouth, where Nao sucked on them without hesitation. As Nao desperately licked and sucked on her girlfriend's moist fingers, Natsuki took the opportunity to put the tiny piece of ice inside Nao's entrance.

"AH! NATSUKI! OH MY…! NATSUKI I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Hehe, you're really hot inside Nao. You melted it all away."

"Mmmhmm! UHH! AAAHHHHH!" Nao came hard; her juices squirting out of her like a faucet. Natsuki rubbed Nao's vaginal lips as she continued to squirt. Nao shuddered as she climaxed, her body going limp. Natsuki stuck her fingers in her mouth, suckling Nao's juices that were left behind. She raised herself back over Nao, kissing the younger woman letting her taste herself once more. The taste had sweetness to it due to the flavored icy piece. Their tongues twirled with one another's, exposed to the open humid air that filled the room. Nao put her arms around her lover pulling her body close to hers, their tongues retuned within their mouths where a passionate kiss replaced their dancing tongues. Natsuki put her arms around Nao as well, putting her hand behind Nao's head cradling her while deepening the kiss.

Soon they let go of one another's lips, pulling away slowly, as they breathed heavily gasping for air. Natsuki brushed a few strands of loose hair that lay on Nao's sweaty forehead, and Nao put her hands on either side of Natsuki's face pulling her into another lip lock. They lied on the floor holding each other for a while, exchanging sweet smiles and glances and light touches of the skin. Nao untangled herself from Natsuki's embrace and got herself up from the floor.

"Hey, Nao where are you going?"

"Hmm… to go get another Popsicle."

"Why?"

"Because…" Nao turned and smiled happily at her girlfriend.

"…you didn't get to have your dessert yet." Natsuki gulped hard.

Fin~


End file.
